A Hope
by Akashiku
Summary: "Inilah kisahku, kisah pemuda biasa saja yang tiba – tiba di cintai pemuda luar biasa bernama Akashi Seijurou yang memilih mundur disaat aku Furihata Kouki mulai mendekat." for LeChi69Day


**A Hope**

 **Disclaimer : Kuroko no basuke, Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Pairing : Furihata Kouki & Akashi Seijuurou**

 **Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort and little Angst**

 **Rate : T**

 **Summary : "Inilah kisahku, kisah pemuda biasa saja yang tiba – tiba di cintai pemuda luar biasa bernama Akashi Seijurou yang memilih mundur disaat aku Furihata Kouki mulai mendekat."**

 **Warning : BL, Gaje, Typo(s), dll**

 **Inspired from Nii-chan's life story.**

 **...**

 **I TOLD YOU BEFORE**

 **..**

 **THIS IS AKAFURI'S FIC**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

 **!**

 **!**

 **!**

 **:: Prolog ::**

Takdir memang tidak mudah untuk dihindari. Dari awal memang sudah tidak bisa. Semakin memaksa maka seperti inilah jadinya. Rasa sakit yang hadir membunuh diriku.

Aku tidak pernah berharap menjadi orang yang selalu menyakiti orang lain, tapi pada kenyataannya aku selalu menjadi penyakit untuk orang lain. Apa yang dapat dilakukan pemuda sesusia jagung ini di tengah janjinya untuk tidak jatuh cinta sebelum menginjak kepala dua disaat ada rasa sayang menghampiri? Menolak pastinyakan? Apakah itu semua kejam? Tidak, tentu saja tidak karena dari awal aku sudah mengatakannya dan menyuruhnya untuk berhenti.

Menjadi sebuah harapan itu sulit. Itu sama halnya dengan menjadi sesuatu yang tidak pasti. Sesuatu yang dapat menghancurkan hati seorang kapan saja. Dan jika orang kira menjadi harapan itu sendiri tidaklah buruk maka salah. Rasa sakit yang kau rasakan akan berkali lipat saat harapan itu tidak dapat mewujudkan apa yang si pengharap inginkan. Rasa bersalah akan terus membanyangimu sepenuhnya. Atau mungkin orang mengira akan sangat bahagia saat harapan itu terwujud. Ya memang akan bahagia tapi jangan lupakan kemungkinan saat si harapan mulai mendekat tetapi sang pengharap menjauh atau berhenti untuk berharap. Mana yang lebih pedih?

Dan inilah kisahku, kisah pemuda biasa saja yang tiba – tiba di cintai pemuda luar biasa bernama Akashi Seijurou yang memilih mundur disaat aku Furihata Kouki mulai mendekat.

::::

 **:: Chapter 1 ::**

Ddrttt...

Furihata sedikit tersentak di sela belajar saat telepon genggam bergetar keras diatas meja belajarnya. Berfikir siapa yang mengganggunya dimalam yang sudah terlalu larut untuk orang sekedar bertukar sapa ini? Menghilangkan pikiran negatif – mengingat dia orang yang terlalu penakut – diambillah telepon genggamnya. Furihata dengan sedikit gemetar menekan tombol open messagenya. Hampir saja Furihata menjatuhkan telepon genggamnya saat tahu siapa si pengganggu yang malam – malam mengirimi pesan.

Bagai di teror Furihata membaca perlahan dan cermat isi pesan yang terkandung didalamnya.

 **From : seijurouakashi** **mail . jp**

 **To : koufuri** **mail . jp**

 **Selamat malam. Maaf jika mengganggumu.**

 **Aku Seijurou Akashi. Jika tidak keberatan aku ingin**

 **menanyakan beberapa hal padamu.**

Menghela nafas lega Furihata setelah mengetahui isi pesannya, ternyata bukan teror yang sesungguhnya. Dengan begitu Furihata tidak terlalu takut untuk membalas pesan - walau bukan teror tapi tetap saja terkesan penting - dengan setengah hati. Ya kalau tidak membalas tentu sama hal dengan ia mencari teror sesungguhnya hingga mati mengingat siapa si pengirim.

 **From : koufuri** **mail . jp**

 **To : seijurouakashi** **mail . jp  
**

 **Umm... malam Akashi-san err... boleh saja,**

 **k-kebetulan aku sedang tidak melakukan apa- apa ...**

"Berbohong sedikit mungkin tak masalah kan... err... demi keamanan..." Sendu Furihata menatap tumpukan buku – buku matematika didepannya. Ia harus menutup nilai ngomong – ngomong agar bisa ikut pertandingan yang diadakan tiga minggu lagi atau kantoku membunuhnya, mengingat beberapa bulan lalu ia mengalami patah hati karena ditolak gadis yang ia perjuangkan sampai nilainya merah semua dan pada akhirnya ia membuat janji pada dua teman dekatnya yang ikut kerepotan mengurus patah hatinya untuk tidak jatuh cinta sampai usia dua puluh tahun nanti. Jadi sedih.

"Hahhh." Furihata menghela nafas miris.

Ddrtt...

Ah datang lagi.

 **From : seijurouakashi** **mail . jp**

 **To : koufuri** **mail . jp**

 **Kapan Seirin akan melakukan training**

 **camp musim panas? Dan dimana kira – kira**

 **kalian akan mengadakannya?**

"Hee to the point sekali..." Komentar Furihata. Tidak mau menunggu lama lekas Furihata membalasnya dengan cepat.

 **From : koufuri** **mail . jp**

 **To : seijurouakashi** **mail . jp**

 **Masih di daerah Tokyo Akashi-san.. tepatnya**

 **Tokyo Barat di Gunung Takao. D-dan kantoku bilang**

 **minggu depan.. .**

Setelah membalas pesan itu Furihata melanjutkan belajarnya. Ia pikir urusannya dengan akashi selesai karena pesannya sudah tak mendapat balasan lagi.

Sekitar jam setengah satu malam rasa kantuk mulai menyerang - juga otak dan tubuhnya sudah lelah minta di istirahatkan - jadi akhirnya Furihata memutuskan untuk membereskan meja belajarnya dan bergegas untuk menarik selimut. Namun sedetik sebelum ia terlelap telepon genggamnya kembali bergetar. Seketika dengan gemetar Furihata menarik selimutnya hingga menutupi kepala dan memanjatkan doa memohon keselamatan.

 **From :** **seijurouakashi** **mail . jp**

 **To : koufuri** **mail . jp**

 **Oyasumi Kouki. Semoga tidurmu nyenyak dan**

 **selamat bertemu nanti dialam mimpi.**

::::

"Huwahhhhh!" Furihata terbangun dengan peluh membanjiri. Ternyata bukan cuma ucapan saja tetapi ia benar – benar bertemu dengan si tuan absolut yang ia bersumpah tak ingin bertemu lagi meskipun dialam mimpi sekalipun.

"T-tadi benar – benar menakutkan." Furihata merinding sendiri mengingat kejadian tadi dalam mimpinya dimana Akashi menggenggam tangan Furihata erat. Menggelengkan kepala kemudian bangkit untuk bersiap pergi kesekolah, tidak mau terlambat tentu saja mengingat remidial sudah di depan mata. Semoga menjadi hari yang baik nanti...

::::

"Aku berangkat!" Setelah mengucapkan salam Furihata bergegas menuju halte bus yang biasa ia menunggu. Mengambil headset dan memasangnya di telinga, Furihata merilekskan sedikit dirinya.

Dilangkahnya yang tenang Furihata tak menghiraukan sekitar. Ia hanya fokus pada lagu alat penenang dirinya. Baginya tes remidial ini seperti memilih antara hidup dan mati, jika gagal tamat sudah riwayatnya. Menghela nafas. Furihata menghela nafas berat. Kenapa hidupnya jadi bertambah rumit sih, pikir Furihata meruntuki diri sendiri. Furihata salah apa sebenarnya.

Tin!Tin! Tiiinnn!

Furihata tersentak. Ia berjengit sembari memegang jantungnya yang sudah hampir copot.

"Ck, siapasih yang sesukanya membunyikan klakson mobil sekecang itu. Mengagetkan saja!" Gerutu Furihata kesal. Dengan malas Furihata mengalihkan pandangan ke arah klakson itu berbunyi. 'Demi Kagami yang takut pada Nigou, ada angin apa Akashi tiba – tiba berada disini!' Bagai di terpa badai salju tubuh Furihata membeku tak dapat bergerak seinchi pun. Tuhan Furihata macam telah bertemu malaikat pancabut nyawa saja.

"Furihata Kouki?" Gigit gigit gigit. Furihata mengigit bibir bawahnya pertanda ia sedang dalam skala ketakutan maksimal. Suara panggilan dan bahkan musik yang mengalun di telinganya tepat sudah benar – benar Furihata hiraukan. Fokusnya Furihata hanya pada bagaimana cara menyelamatkan diri dari pagi yang penuh kesialan ini.

"Maaf Furihata Kouki-san?" Lagi. Akashi memanggil Furihata dari dalam mobil untuk yang kedua kalinya. Siapa yang menyangka diperjalannannya menuju Seirin untuk mengajak latih tanding membuatnya malah bertemu lelaki incaran. Tersenyum menyeringai. Takdir memang selalu berpihak padanya, sombong Akashi dalam hati.

Mendengus kesal tak direspon Akashi menyuruh supirnya untuk memarkirkan mobil. Setelahnya Akashi membuka pintu mobil dengan elegan – walau sebenarnya ia tak sabar sampai harus membuat dirinya membuka pintu mobil sendiri – kemudian melangkah mendekati si chihuahua – panggilan Furihata dari Aomine - yang masih terdiam kaku.

"Furihata Kouki-san?" Akashi mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Furihata yang tak menunjukan reaksi apapun. Mendengus. Akashi kesal ibunda/coret/. Akashi kesal setelah di abaikan begitu. Setakut itukah Furihata pada dirinya? Pikir Akashi dalam hati.

"Kouki..." Suara intimidatif itu akhirnya keluar juga. Furihata sadar seketika. Ah memang jiwa masokis/plak -v

"E-eh?!" Furihata tersentak lagi. Benar – benar ia sedang sesial apa sih sebenarnya, nelangsanya dalam hati.

"M-maaf Akashi-san a-aku ti-ti-tidak bermaksud mengabai-baikan m-mu-u.." Akashi menatap Furihata Intimidasi. Dan yang ditatap bertambah ketakutan. Akashi menghela nafas melihat tubuh Furihata yang sekarang malah bergetar hebat.

"Tak apa." Balas Akashi lembut. Akashi sebenarnya tidak bermaksud sama sekali untuk membuat Furihata takut hanya saja kadang si coklat bumi itu memaksanya untuk membuat takut.

"Ngomong – ngomong kau akan ke sekolah bukan?" Tanya Akashi tenang sedang yang ditanya cuma bisa mengangguk kikuk.

"Bagaimana kalau kita berangkat bersama saja?" Ajak Akashi sembari memasukan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celananya dan menatap Furihata penuh harapan sebenarnya tetapi dasarnya Furihata yang memang takut dan tak ingin bertemu Akashi lagi jadi mendapat kesan yang berbeda.

"A-anoo... Ti-tidak usah.. na-nan-ti ma-lah m-merepotkan..." Tolak Furihata halus yang sebenarnya dalam hati ingin cepat – cepat kabur.

"Tidak merepotkan tenang saja. Lagipula sepertinya kau akan terlambat jika berangkat naik bus." Akashi menaikan sedikit alisnya.

"Ah!Oh astaga.." Furihata melotot kaget manatap angka – angka yang tertampang dilayar telepon genggamnya. Sudah sesiang ini?!

"Jadi?" Tanya Akashi.

"Umm.. m-maaf me-merepotkan mu A-akashi-san." Lirih Furihata lesu mengiyakan ajakan Akashi. Apa boleh buatkan? Furihata memang harus sudah ada disekolah jam pelajaran pertama nanti dan ia juga tak ingin tak boleh mengikuti remidial yang jika ia tak mengikutinya ia akan dapat diantarkan ke gerbang neraka pelatih basketnya.

Akashi tersenyum kecil puas kemudian mengulurkan tangannya kearah Furihata.

"Ayo." Mau tak mau Furihata menyambut uluran tangan Akashi. Rasanya Furihata jadi teringat mimpi semalam.

 **TBC**

 **Huwahhhhh! Apa ini?!**

 **Saya gagal paham dengan apa yang ada di fikiran saya sendiri**

 **Ini adalah cerita dengan ide yang sudah berkembang lama dan hampir seperti pengalaman sendiri tapi baru dapat terealisasikan sekarang dan hasilnya hanya seperti ini. Bukannya membuat sequel dari cerita sebelumnya (Thanks and Good Bye (Storm)) saya malah membuat cerita baru yang niatnya hurt lagi - karena melihat Furi tersiksa itu sesuatu sekali – tapi di tengah – tengah saya merasa ada sedikit humornya /gigit jari/ maafkan #bow**

 **Ah untuk reader-san maafkan jika saya tak membalas review kalian huhu. Bukan niat saya, hanya saja saya lebih sering membahas review di akhir cerita uu. Saya janji setelah ini akan membalas review penuh motivasi kalian.**

 **Dan untuk tuan ku, lihat aku sudah kembali menulis cerita jadi tersenyumlah dengan bangga. /mendengus/**

 **Oh ya cerita ini juga saya persembahkan untuk turut serta merayakan LeChi69Day yang sepertinya sudah terlambat /menghela nafas lemah/.**

 **Intinya thanks for read**

 **The last review pls~**

 **Sincerenly**

 **Akashiku**


End file.
